A bit of Kennash
by The Eyebrow Motion
Summary: Little things about their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's short and english is not my first language, isn't even my second, so...**

"Come here, tiny woman" Bash said as he reached for his wife's middle.

It was afternoon and they were on the bed stuck in a discussion that Bash tried to fix.

"Tiny? That's it" She moved away from him, giving up.

"No, come here, I miss you already"

"You're gonna miss my body for years if you call me tiny again"

He approached her and hugged her from behind. "But you're small and perfect in my arms"

Suddenly, she felt the need to say something.

"Bash, I want you to know that I want children, I mean... You know I didn't want but I do want to have our children"

Her husband hided a smile to tease her. "But what if our baby doesn't fit on in that tiny belly of yours?"

"I've had enough" She said angrily and moved away from him again. Bash reached for her with more force and they ended in the edge of her side of the bed.

"Bash, we're gonna fall!" She laughed.

"We already have fallen in love, wife" He breathed and that melt her heart because, well, it was freakish and... could it be true? Apparently, it could be indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a continuation for a drama fic in spanish about Claude and Bash birthday that I made.**

"I'm sorry" He said. They were in bed. Kenna has just return from her journey. They haven't talked yet so Bash take the lead. "I know I screwed it up. My birthday, everything. I just... our marriage was going so well, this is a dream come true, what was I supposed to say? 'Guess who have a husband who get drunk and sleep with his half-sister. Yeah, is this Lady, but anyway, I expect you two get along well'. I just panicked, I thought you would judge me and hate me and.. I don't know"

"You're such a fool, aren't you?" She looked at him. "I've slept with your father many times."

"Your point? because I thought we agreed never talking about it."

"You love me despite that, despite everything. Why should I not love you for one mistake you make?"

"You're saying you love me". He pointed out with a smile. He hoped with all his heart she would forgive him. He needed that like air. "And that I love you."

She rolled her eyes when he approached her. "and you're not pulling away" He noticed.

"That's only because you're warm... and I'm sleepy" She tried with that.

"Whatever you say, wife"

"I love it. When you call me wife. I missed it" She confessed.

"Sweet dreams, wife" He whispered to her before going to his side of the bed, grinning because realized She would forgive him. She will always do it.

"You're smiling like a fool, aren't you?" She knew him. He thought he was winning.

"Yep, because I get the girl"

"Oh, really? Only because your father forced her to marry you" She mocked him.

"Still I get the girl" He said, his heart full of joy.

"Listen, I know I messed up." He broke the silence minutes later "I should have told you. You did all this party for me and I'm thankful. I don't always show you because I don't care about little things, but I do care that you care. And I'm so blessed for this marriage... You have no idea how much. I would marry you a thousand times if I could. So goodnight, wife, and forgive me."

She fall sleep, then. And she forgave.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Forgive any mistakes I'm sure you will find in this little little but very very cute Kennash baby fic**.

Kenna knew She was pregnant a while ago but had not told anyone... but Lola. Perhaps it was because she had been through pregnancy and wanted to talk to someone expert. But the fact is that She did not care her friend had blurted out to her husband.

When Bash arrived, he found her sitting on the bed, with her back against the headboard, thoughtful, very thoughtful.

"When were you gonna tell me?" He interrupted Kenna's reverie.

"Doesn't matter, you know now" She pointed out.

"Kenna, you have to tell me stuff, another way I start thinking the worst"

"Like what? Like this child is not yours?" She said, dangerously.

"For example" Bash joked, meaning well. "I'm serious, Kenna, you have to talk to me." He lay on on the bed, looking at the scowling girl beside him "What's bothering you?"

"You wouldn't understand" She shacked her hand, looking away.

"But I do." He said, calmly. "You think because we were forced to be wed this is wrong," He paused to release some air from his nose "that our child is wrong. But we know better"

How could he know her thoughts?

"Do we, though?" She was hesitant.

"We are rational people, we could just be another fake married couple who live together and nothing else, but we found... something special" Bash told her, and he meant it.

"Is it love?" She asked, full of curiosity.

"I don't know what it is, Kenna. Is not a conventional love, that's for sure. But it's something beautiful. This baby is, too. This baby will be loved and cherished."

"You could just say is love, you know"

"You want to call it love?" He laughed "call it whatever you want. I know I love you and you love me, that's enough for me. Maybe when we're older we can say if it's actual and pure love"

"Alright" She agreed, taking a deep breath.

"Can I get excited now about me being a dad or... is it something else you need to tell me?" He hugged her, a bit enthusiastic.

"Wait..." She stopped the kiss he wanted to give her.

"Kenna..." He protested, knowing her.

"This guy, oh my god... the kitchen boy!"

"The kitchen boy?" He faked an indignation.

"The red-haired-one... Mmh He make a wonderful dessert that day... hush"

"You're evil, you know" He told her, looking her in the eyes.

"You're evil yourself"

He knew his wife so well...

"For god's sake, Kenna, this is love." Bash give up. "Happy now? I'm in love with you"

"These are only words..."

""I don't know what I'm going to do with you, woman" He said, exhausted.

"You don't have to do anything with me." She replied, loudness "Also, I think you did enough and in nine months I'll be remembering you that"

"Aren't we avoiding the serious parent talk?"

"It's better this way, believe me"

"Are you better now? You need anything?" Bash asked then, concerned.

"Yes. Don't leave me, ever"

"Never"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Antoine drama. No beta, my English sucks, blah blah. **

"He's lying, only using you for revenge." Bash snapped to her wife. He has just discover her plans to annul their marriage in order to go with Antoine and become queen. How could she? Really he mean so little to her?

_So, he knows._

"It is so kind of you to think no man would marry me willingly." She replied, ironically.

He looked at her with disbelief, but soon all Bash had was anger.

"You will get what you deserve. You want to throw all we have away just to put a crown in your head. You are the same person you were before we wed, a selfish woman who only cares for money and status."

"You should be happy to getting rid of me, then."

* * *

><p>"Catherine told me-" Bash begins, looking for her eyes.<p>

"Did she?" Kenna mocked.

She was so angry with Bash that didn't tell him the truth, but apparently Catherine did. The two women had been devising a plan against Antoine and Condé. The King of Navarre had to believe Kenna would leave her husband.

"I-"

"Listen carefully, Sebastian, because I'm only gonna say this once. I have this paper in my hand witch is an annulment for our marriage. With our signatures and the king's it will be real."

_Francis... a real annulment? _

"You can't be serious..."

"I am. I want you yo sign it. I did."

"Don't do this..."

She laughed. Laughing is better than crying.

"I'm so tired of this. You going away and then coming back just to go away again. And then, hurting me, treating me like I'm a horrible person just to want more. I want to be free. I want to be myself. But you don't want the real me. So, I'm gonna leave this here, I want you to think about it, truly, and I hope to return in the morning and find your signature on it." Bash looked at the document as Kenna talked "What we had was good. But we were forced to it, we pretend it doesn't matter but it does matter and is gonna come out every time we fight. We want different things and it will be our ruin."

"I love you, I want all of you." The words left his lips so fast.

"Really? Because you think so little of me. You still think I want a luxurious ring rather than the one you gave me. Even when I wear it every day. And I do like stuff and do want parties and I do want to be more. Just... I wanted it all with you." She breathed out. "I want you to be there for me and to trust me with every part of your soul just like I do, but apparently is asking you too much and I don't want a marriage like that. I deserve better" She finished before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Bash stayed awake all night thinking of her wife's words. And when she come back the next morning she found another paper on the table.<p>

_You're right. You deserve happiness and to be free and that's why I will sign it. But if you just can trust me when I say that after that I want to marry you again, this time without tears, just to prove to you that this is what I want. I've no been the best husband lately, I know it. I'm always out and I don't strive to understand your needs, but I do now. I've talked to Francis to take the duchy, I will do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can't live without. But, if you can't trust me, is fine too, I will sign the paper either way, because I want you to be free. It doesn't matter if you break my heart in the way._

* * *

><p>Kenna entered their bedchambers the following day when Bash was still asleep and began to drop little pieces of paper on her husband's face.<p>

"What are you-" He began, realizing then that maybe, just maybe... "Is this the annulment?"

"It is." She confirmed with a smile.

"But I've signed it. I thought-"

"Well, I don't want to be a queen."

"What do you want?" Bash asked, so seriously that Kenna thought if she had asked for a rock from the moon he would have went and got her one.

"I want to be The Mistress of Horse and Hunt. Also, you're going to stay away from the woods for awhile"

"But what kind of Master of Horse and Hunt would I be far from the woods?" The joke couldn't hide the relief in his eyes and in his soul.

"The one that keeps his wife."

"Fair enough."


End file.
